


“Nothing would make me happier.”

by pass76



Series: 30 DAYS, 30 FICS [9]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Future Derek & Stiles, M/M, New Year’s Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: “But mother’s recipe,” Stiles says enthusiastically, pointing to the book that was propped up on the stand, his mother’s handwriting filling up the margins.34•39





	“Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back later than usual. I’m just going to stop making promises about being here every day. 
> 
> This was basically just something SUPER self indulgent. I absolutely love the idea of Derek and Stiles in the future happy and stuff. Just *ahhhh* *star eye emoji, heart emoji* 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. ❣️

Stiles is standing in the kitchen mixing together the flour into the chocolate chip cookie mix that was in the other bowl. He kept looking between the recipe and the bowl to make sure that he was following it word for word. It was his mother’s recipe book that he found in an old box of his mother’s stuff a few weeks ago.

Stiles could hear Derek come down the stairs looking warm and cuddly under the giant Mets sweatshirt that Stiles got him for Christmas a few years ago. He was sleep rumpled and his hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions and somehow it made Stiles’ heart flip flop just like the day that he’d first met him.

“What are you doing this early in the morning?” Derek asks rubbing at his eyes and he presses a kiss into the back of Stiles neck, passing him on the way to the coffee pot.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, which means the legendary McCall-Stilinski party is tonight, which means that we’re in charge of sweets per Scott’s orders, which means I bake!” Stiles exclaims as he scratches the side of his nose.

“I don’t remember you baking before,” Derek says sleepily, pouring himself a cup of coffee and refilling Stiles cup that sat next to the bowl. “Plus your making a mess,” Derek says, whipping his thumb over the place on Stiles nose that he had just scratched.

“But mother’s recipe,” Stiles says enthusiastically, pointing to the book that was propped up on the stand, his mother’s handwriting filling up the margins.

Derek sighs and brings a hand to card through Stiles’ hair. “Okay, need any help?”

“Mmm,” Stiles hums, thinking for a moment. “You could get out the baking pans for me, sweets,” Stiles says smiling.

Derek runs his hand over Stiles’ neck before turning to look through the cupboard for the baking pan Stiles needed. “You’re really chipper for this early in the morning,” Derek says, pulling out the pan and handing it to Stiles. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

Stiles hums lightly, not meeting Derek’s eyes.

“Stiles-“ Derek starts, leaving against the kitchen counter and planting a hand on his hip.

“I know, I know,” Stiles says as he spoons the mixture onto the baking pan that Derek had gotten him. “I’ll take a nap,” Stiles reasons, looking at Derek guiltily.

Derek flares at him for a moment but over the years it has lost its bite and had just become something that turned Stiles on. Not that Stiles needed much to turn him on.

Stiles shoved the cookies into the oven and then took off his apron, padding across the floor to Derek.

Derek sets his coffee down on the table, snaking his hands around Stiles’ waist, pulling up the hem of his sweatshirt to tease at the skin of his back.

Stiles leaned back away from Derek as much as he could while also having their bodies as close as they were. Stiles carded his hands through Derek’s hair, leaning up to kiss him along the jaw before finally meeting his lips.

The kiss was languid and slow, Derek’s tongue slipping along Stiles bottom lip, Stiles bitting the corner of Derek’s mouth, Derek licking along Stiles top teeth, Stiles laughing at the way it tickled his top lip. Derek smiles back into the kiss, pulling away, his eyes just as bright as the first time they kissed.

Stiles reaches around Derek’s neck, his hand slipping onto the neck of Derek’s sweatshirt. He traced the pattern of the triskelion, his hands warming the more he traced the skin.

“Holy fuck I love you,” Stiles says, his fingers idly messing with the fabric of the sweatshirt.

“I love you,” Derek says, nosing along Stiles jaw, kissing the skin under his ear.

Stiles giggles like a school girl when the timer on the stove goes off. Derek hurriedly shuts off the timer, pulling out the cookies and setting them on the stove before sliding the other pan into the oven.

“Y’know maybe we could take this upstairs and have a quickie in the shower before-“ Stiles starts trailing off when he hears the slight pitter pattern of feet upstairs. Stiles groans a little, just a little. “Why do they literally have the worst timing?”

Derek laughs with his whole body before placing a hand on Stiles cheek, pulling him in for a kiss, soft and slow.

“Papa, daddy!” The kids yell from the stairs, their feet padding on the staircase.

They were both still in their pajamas and their hair a wild mess. Claudia and Talia were twins, half Hale and half Stilinski and they acted like it. Both of them with their surly eyebrows and they’re angering sarcasm. Stiles totally has a different respect for his dad now that he had his own little menaces.

“Papa, papa,” Talia says, clambering at his legs, waiting for Stiles to pick her up.

Stiles reaches down and grabs her under her armpits, pulling her up into his arms. She tucks her head into his neck, scenting him before laying her head down and glancing at Derek.

“Daddy,” Claudia says, pulling at the hem of Derek’s pants. She makes grabby arms at Derek and Stiles felt his heart swell at the sight as Derek bent over to pick her up.

“Morning baby,” Derek says to Claudia as she scents Derek’s neck too, rubbing her hands over his stubble before looking over at Stiles.

“Were you and daddy kissing?” She asks, turning up her nose and making a sour face. She looked exactly like Derek and she made Stiles heart melt.

“Why yes, yes we were,” Stiles says leaning over to place another kiss on Derek’s mouth. They’re both smiling too much for it to be more than a slight press of lips.

“Ew,” the girls say in unison, “gross.”

“Oh that’s gross,” Stiles starts, “what about this?” Stiles asks, kissing all along his daughters face as Derek does the same to Claudia.

“Papa, papa,” Talia laughs and she screams the name over and over. “Papa stop,” she giggles.

“Okay, okay kido,” Stiles says kissing her jaw as she nuzzles back into his neck. “What do you guys want for breakfast?”

“Mmm,” Talia says, taping her jaw, making a very vague impression of Stiles thinking face. “Waffles, but the chocolate chip kind Dziadek and grandma makes when we stay there,” Talia says. Claudia nods her head in rapt agreement.

“Alright,” Stiles says, giving Talia an Eskimo kiss. “Daddy and I will get right on that while you guys go get dressed and brush your teeth, can you do that for papa?”

“Yes,” they both say in unison, nodding their head as they wiggle to get out of their grasps. They both walk off towards the stairs, holding hands and talking amongst themselves. Stiles smiles at himself, overwhelmed with the feeling of just whole.

Derek grabs Stiles wrist and he turns around to face his husband. Derek drags a finger along Stiles jaw, kissing the tip of his chin. Stiles sighs, completely content and happy.

“Wanna help me make waffles?” Stiles asks, running his fingers over the stubble on Derek’s chin.

“Nothing would make me happier,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All I do is work, I am tired. 
> 
> Please send me ideas and prompts, I would love to write something special for someone, just drop a phrase in the comments. Let me know how you guys are, I love social interaction over the internet where no one knows who I am :) 
> 
> Go see me on tumblr: septsaph


End file.
